deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothra
Mothra is a Kaiju from Toho's Godzilla movie series, having been popular enough to have her own movie trilogy, though her child is its protagonist. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Mothra vs. EVA-02 (Completed) * Gamera vs Mothra * Kirby VS Mothra (Abandoned) * King Kong vs. Mothra Battles Royale * Insect Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Main Monsters Battle Royale With someone else * Team Kaiju vs Team Mecha * Goku vs Godzilla Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponent * Insectosaurus * Isis Megazord (Power Rangers) * Rhino Steel Zord (Power Rangers) * Voltron * Zygarde (Pokemon) * Mother of Ultra (Ultraman) * Mr. Mind (Shazam) * Thor (Marvel Comics) * Wonder Woman (DC Comics) * Nemesis (Project Nemesis) History Long ago, an expedition to a quiet island in the South Pacific lead to the discovery of a trio of fairies known as the Elias: the wise Moll, the loving Lora, and the courageous Belvera. The three fairies were the last of a race that predated humanity and worshipped the great moths Mothra and Battra, both created to protect the Earth from all threats. When Moll and Lora were taken, Mothra hatched from her egg and devastated anything that got in her way to save the sisters. However, unlike Belvera and Battra who believed humanity was a threat to the world, Mothra, Moll, and Lora saw them as much a part of Earth as they are and are forced to deal with their kind unless a mutual enemy appears. Death Battle Info A formidable adversary in combat, Mothra is able to fight in all stages of her life and possesses psychic abilities that she uses benevolently or for defensive. Compared to other kaiju, Mothra is more of a kind and benevolent creature who only causes destruction when acting as protector, from protecting Earth to her egg. In her larval form, Mothra can spray silk to wrap and immobilize an opponent while using her mandibles to cling to an opponent's tail. But upon entering her imago state, Mothra can fire beams from her antennae, create hurricane-level gales with her lighting-producing wings, and can lift monsters heavier than herself. She can also use her scales to create a cloud of mirrors to redirect energy projectiles to their senders or allow her beams to repeatedly rebound until they reach their target. As a last line of defense, Mothra can use her last round of wing scales to create a yellow poisonous powder that would hopefully asphyxiate an enemy. Background * Species: Divine Moth * Length: 72 meters * Goddess of Infant Island * Wingspan: 216 meters * Weight: 25,000 tons * Queen of the Monsters Weapons * Antenna Beams * Flight * Hurricane winds from wings * God Rays * Reflective scales can create poisonous clouds that can reflect projectiles and jam machines * Lightning * String Shot * Scythe-like limbs * Can shoot poison darts from abdomen * Has enough strength to carry Godzilla with her limbs. * Wings can be used to smack enemies * Wasp-like stinger Feats * Defeated Godzilla multiple times. (Yep, you're reading this right) ** Was the first monster to make Godzilla Earth retreat in a straight-up fight (Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla novel) * Defeated Gigan, twice * Survives Monster X's Destroyed Thunder attack, which was able to visibly harm Godzilla * Defeated King Ghidorah alongside Godzilla and Rodan * Traveled beyond our own solar system in just two years * Dragged and threw the 25,000 metric ton Godzilla * Outran Godzilla's atomic breath which can tag supersonic jets with ease * Defeated Rodan * Survives Godzilla's Spiral Heat Ray, which is known to cripple or destroy opponents in only a couple of shots * Once defeated Desghidorah, a monster so powerful it turned the planet Mars into a wasteland * Helped revive Godzilla * Tanked multiple hits from Destroyah * Defeated King Ghidorah alongside Godzilla, Anguirus, Varan, Minilla, Gorosaurus, Baragon, and Kumonga * Defeated Battra * Defeated Megaguirus, the fastest and most agile Kaiju of the franchise * Alongside Battra was able to lift the 60,000 metric ton Godzilla out to sea * Is said to be strong enough to redirect an asteroid large enough to devastate the Earth Faults * Relatively lightweight kaiju ** This makes her either a Fragile Speedster or Glass Cannon compared to other Kaiju * Only rampages if Moll and Lora are endangered or if she senses the presence of a grave perversion against nature like Kiryu. * Has been killed by Godzilla three times (she died of old age in her first duel). * Was killed by the revived Desghidorah, mostly due to old age * Mothra is normally at the end of her lifespand after she lays an egg. * Wings are abnormally frail. ** Wings can be weakened if she sheds her scales during her poison dust attacks. Movie Fighting Record (Bold indicates the loser died) *Larva **Wins ***Godzilla (1964) ****Twin Mothra Larvae ****Godzilla was already fighting Imago Mothra before this. ****The twins encased Godzilla in a silk cocoon; immobilizing him as he fell into the ocean. ***King Ghidorah (1964) ****Assisted by Rodan and Godzilla ***'King Ghidorah (1968)' ****Assisted by Godzilla, Minilla, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kumonga (with Manda, Baragon, and Varan as reserves.) ****Mothra didn't do much other than assisting Kumonga in covering King Ghidorah in silk. ***Godzilla (2003) ****Twin Mothra Larvae ****The twins encased Godzilla in a silk cocoon; immobilizing him. Kiryu carried Godzilla into the ocean; imprisoning him. ****Godzilla was already fighting Kiryu and Imago Mothra before this. **Losses ***(as Leo) Desghidorah (1996) **** Leo was assisted by Imago Mothra **Ties ***Godzilla and Larva Battra (1992) *Imago **Wins ***Godzilla (1992) ****Mothra manages to temporarily trap Godzilla underwater with a seal. ****Initially assisted by Imago Battra. ***(as Leo) Desghidorah (1996) ***(as Leo) Dagarha (1997) ***(as Leo) Grand King Ghidorah: Cretaceous (1998) ***(as Leo) Grand King Ghidorah: Rematch (1998) **Losses ***'Godzilla (1964)' ****Mothra was dying of old age during the battle. ***'Desghidorah (1996)' ****Mothra was assisted by Larva Mothra Leo. ***'Godzilla (2001)' ****Mothra was assisted by Ghidorah. ***'Godzilla (2003)' ****Mothra was assisted by Kiryu ****Imago Mothra sacrificed herself to block Godzilla's Atomic Breath aimed at her twin children. **Ties ***'Gigan (2004)' ****Mothra's spores caused Gigan's sawblade projectiles to go haywire. Gigan ignited Mothra with his laser's Shotgun Blast. The sawblades returned and sliced Gigan's head off. Mothra, still on fire, kamikazed into Gigan's decapitated body: killing both in an explosion. ****''A deleted scene in the credits shows Mothra surviving and flying back to Infant Island; however this scene was not included in the film itself and so Mothra's death is somewhat debatable.'' Mothra_Planet_eater.png|Mothra in the Godzilla: Planet Eater anime movie Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Gods Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Insects Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Kaiju Category:Magic Users Category:Monster Category:MonsterVerse Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electricity manipulaters Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Telepathic Combatants Category:Old Combatants